horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yes
Yes is a song created by Fat Joe. Lyrics This is Lo' intocable', ¿oíste, lambebicho? ¡Jaja! Ass up, face down (face down, face down) This for pretty Lou (ah) Yes, ass up, face down (face down, face down) Family ties (¡brr!) Yes, ass up, face down (face down, face down) Anuel Ass up, face down Real hasta la muerte, ¿oíste, cabrón? Yes, ass up, face down The same boys on the watch, watch 'em meet now (ah) Light this bitch up, chandelier And that pussy like voodoo, santeria Bet ya man ain't gettin' money like me (no) Bet your lil' bitch try fuck on me Whole life on parole, can't talk to felons Now tell that bitch up in the cops, her man still tellin' (¡brr!) Still tellin' (¡brr!) Still tellin', throw the whole chick away, that bitch still tellin' Still tellin' Still tellin' (ah) Look at these niggas every time, niggas still tellin' Ass up, face down (face down, face down) Yes, a-a-ass up, face down (face down, face down) Yes, ass up, face down (face down, face down) Ass up, face down (face down, face down) La cardi Bardi Never been stressed by a ho, no Never been pressed by a bitch (by a bitch) Murder and the money on my mind (on my mind) My palm and my trigger finger itch, bitch I been in my bag (bag), hoppin' outta jets (woo) Been runnin' shit (yeah) and still ain't outta breath (uh) I can lay a verse (verse) and lay these hoes to rest (woo) Catch your ass in traffic, hope you say it wit' your chest bitch (¡brr!) Hear this song back, it ain't nothing but a check (baow) Lace front pushers, why the fuck you got a vest? (Woo) Lookin' for me? Hit my line 1-800-59, BX Ass up, face down (face down, face down) Yes, a-a-ass up, face down (face down, face down) Yes, ass up, face down (face down, face down) Ass up, face down (face down, face down) Jaja, ¡uy! Palomo, el r lo tenemo' en cromo Y tus panas van a entregarte, porque e' plata o plomo (ah) Te prendo el palo y te descabrono Y si le caen los poli' (¡brr!) Le' mandamo' hasta los mono' (jaja, ¡brr!) Las teta' y los tambore' y mis mujere' que se prestan Pa' setiarlo' a to' estos cabrone' (cabrone') Aquí nadie chotea Y me tienen bajo investigaciones los del fura y la DEA (uy) Y las corta' to'as son Lebrone', to'as son .23 (¡brr!) La cara 'e mi mujer en la espalda me la tatué (jaja) Pero a mí sin cojone' Por el disco que acabé 'e grabar ya me dieron 15 millone', ¡brr! Ass up, face down (face down, face down, Anuel) Yes, a-a-ass up, face down (Mera, dime, Fat Joe, lo' intocable' ¿oíste, cabrón?) Yes, ass up, face down (Papi, tú me dice', qué el que fantasmee en Nueva York Bajamo' pa' allá y lo estropeamo') Ass up, face down (face down, face down) Family ties Ayo, Dre Everything's back to normal Everything's back to normal La familia Ass up, face down (face down, face down) Why It Sucks #The cover art is useless. #Fat Joe sounds extremely annoying. #The music video is gross. #Boring production. Redeeming Qualites #Cardi’s voice sounds fitting for the song. Music Video Category:NSFW Category:Fat Joe songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Anuel AA Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that flopped Category:Club songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Internet Memes Category:Awful Moments in Music History